


Wie das Leben so spielt

by Stupid_piece_of_american_pie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_piece_of_american_pie/pseuds/Stupid_piece_of_american_pie
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Alfred's Eltern, leben er und sein Bruder alleine. Sein Bruder kümmert sich sehr gut um ihn, er lehnt sogar sein platz an Columbia University ab, um besser für ihn sorgen zu können. Das alles ist nun 11 Jahre her, und Alfred ist bald alt genug um selber auf ein Colleague zu gehen, das einzige Problem sind seine Noten.... (RusAme)
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Wie das Leben so spielt

Eigentlich sollte ich wissen wie ich mich fühle, doch ich weiß nicht ob ich glücklich über meine jetzige Situation bin, oder ob ich gleich anfangen aus Wut auf zu schreien.

Hier etwas Kontext, mein älterer Bruder, Arthur, hat einen Freund. Nicht im Sinne von Beziehung, sondern einfach nur Freunde, sehr gute Freunde, tatsächlich, was komisch ist, da er ziemlich schlecht darin ist sich mit Leuten anzufreunden. Er hat nur zwei wirkliche Freunde, die restlichen Leute die er als Freunde bezeichnet sind nur Leute aus seinem Büro, und wer ist schon mit Leuten aus der Arbeit befreundet? Keiner.

Auf jeden Fall, um auf denn Punkt zurückzukommen, dieser Freund heißt Ivan, Ivan Bragnisky. Die beiden gingen früher in die gleiche Klasse, und nach dem die beiden ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten, ist Herr Bragnisky zimlich berühmt geworden. Er ist Autor, ich hab zwar noch nie ein Buch von ihm glessen, aber mein Bruder erzählt mir das er schon etliche Preise gewonnen hat, und viele Auszeichnungen hat.

Mir persönlich ist er mir sehr suspekt, villeicht ligt es daran, dass unser erstes Treffen damit begang das ich ihm dabei gesehen habe, wie er versucht hat meinen Bruder zu küssen, villeicht liegt es einfach an meiner leichten Abscheu von Büchern, wer weiß.

Mein Bruder meinte übrigens das Herr Bragnisky alle Leute zur Begrüßung küsst, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn das ganz so glaube, immerhin war ihm die Scharm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch zu seiner Verteidigung, er wird bei allem Rot. İch Frage ihn Mall von wo er seine Freundin kannte, und er fing an zu erröten.

Herr Bragnisky war sehr schlau. Jedenfalls hatte er gutte Noten gehabt, in wie färn Schulescher Erfolg und interrliegents zusammen hängt, will ich jetzt nicht mutmaßen, aber Arthur meine er es, also wird es schon so stimmen.

Um jetzt auf denn Ursprung meines Wehklagens zurück zu kommen, meine Noten waren, gelinde gesagt, am Arsch. Was nicht heißen soll das ich jeden meiner Fächer versagt habe, nur in Englisch, Gesellschaft, Biologie, Spanisch, Chemie, quasie nichts! Aber, und dass weiß sogar ich, müssen meine Noten alle Gut sein, um in eine gute Universität zu kommen.

Arthur kann mir damit nicht helfen. Es ist weniger das er es nicht kann, sondern mehr das er keine Zeit hat, er arbeitet voll Zeit und wenn er nach Hause kommt schläft er sofort ein. Wir haben auch nicht wirklich das Geld um einen Nachhilfe Lehrer zu besorgen. Zu erst wollte er Francis fragen, ob er mir bei meinen Noten Hälften könnte, aber ich hab ihn dazu überredet sich das noch Mall anders zu überlegen.

Es ist nicht so das ich Francis hasse, im Gegenteil, ich mag ihn sehr gerne, aber es gibt kein Scenario in welchem ich länger als 10 Minuten mit ihm im gleichen Zimmer sein kann, ohne daß er mir in die Pelle rückt.

Die einzige Person die er sonst fragen konnte war Herr Bragnisky. Ich meine, ich kannte ihn nicht wirklich, anders als Francis, war er fast nie bei uns Zuhause, ich hab ihn im meinem Leben nur 2 mall getroffen gehabt bevor er mein Nachhilfelehrer wurde! Weshalb ich keinen Einspruch erhoben hatte.

Hätte ich damals gewusst, wo mich diese Nachhilfestunde gebracht hätte, währe ich wohl niemals zugestimmt...

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo uwu
> 
> Ich hab dies zusammen mit Kapitel 2 in meinem Drafts gefunden und was kann ich sagen, ich fands lustig
> 
> Falls irgendjemand das hier liest hii!


End file.
